HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System
The HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System was an experimental bipedal powered exoskeleton developed by the United Nations Space Command. The only known prototype was constructed and stored in Weapons Research Facility T12A on Algolis. The armor defense system was a development of an earlier version of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, designed for use by the SPARTAN-IIs. However, despite its effectiveness in combat, the idea was mainly scrapped, as the user was very vulnerable and it was too complicated for use on the limited number of SPARTAN-IIs.2 The prototype of this Exoskeleton suit was destroyed, along with all of its data due to the enactment of the Cole Protocol during the Battle of Algolis. Unlike the weaker but more efficient MJOLNIR system, the user does not need to be augmented to wear the prototype armor. Though the HUD seems similar to the MJOLNIR configuration, the suit's integrated weapon system and improved target assessment bypassed the need for a neural interface link. The suit uses simple laser and radio for communications, doesn't recycle fluids, and is loaded out with pre-existing weaponry, making it overall cheaper to build than the MJOLNIR which is costly. History The HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype was first used by Sergeant Simon "Ghost" Riley during the Battle of Algolis to hold off enemy forces long enough for the surviving civilians and soldiers to escape, destroying as many enemy troops and vehicles as he can with the suit's powerful arsenal. He was eventually overwhelmed by enemy forces and sacrificed himself by initiating self-destruct on the suit, destroying it along with himself and many enemy combatants within the vicinity. Features Armaments The main strength of the suit lies in the myriad of weapon systems it boasts, each integrated directly into the infrastructure of the exoskeleton. The right arm ends in a six-barreled Lucifer AMGG. A targeting sensor suite resides in a large barrel mounted on top of that. The right shoulder is topped with a tri-barreled LAU-1810 missile launcher armed with SGM-151 heat-seeking missiles that are identical to those fired by the common LAU-65D missile pod. On the other side of the exoskeleton, an M149 Magellan recoilless rifle is mounted on the left shoulder. It requires the operator to manually aim it for accuracy. The suit comes loaded with fifty 105mm HEAT rounds, each with an effective kill radius of thirty meters. The suit's left arm ends in a mechanical hand used to both operate weapons and manipulate external objects with ease. Two additional missile tubes are attached to the forearm and are packed with identical missiles as the shoulder-mounted cluster. To complete the complement, three Type-18 Anti-Armor Claymore explosives are attached to each thigh, each yielding enough explosive power to either critically disable or destroy a Main Battle Tank upon detonation. Equipment The suit makes use of a number of high-tech innovations to operate efficiently in heavy combat. One of these improvements is an integrated jetpack used for powered flight. This jetpack uses a total of four stabilizers and four afterburner thrusters located on the front and back of the suit. Directional control seems to be provided by shifts in balance by the operator. When not in use, the pack's thrusters fold into slots in the suit to protect from external damage. Another useful addition is the incorporation of the core technology behind ONI's reverse-engineered, and extremely rare, Bubble Shields. The dynamic nature of the shield makes it automatically engage when the suit comes under heavy fire. Components The outer shell of the exoskeleton is constructed from titanium alloy plating, carbon nanotubes, and nanocomposite titanium microfiber. The suit's key components include: *Dynamic Local Dissipative Shield Technology. *T261 Lucifer Arm-Mounted Gatling Gun chambered for 20x82mm rounds, alternate-hand grip stabilizer, 850 rounds of ammunition. *Type 18 Magnetic/Bayonet-style Claymore which can be primed, attached, or otherwise impaled into nonmagnetic surfaces. *Motion Sensor with 1400m+ range (with map mode) across flat surfaces with minimal destruction. *2x ventral VTOL stabilizers. *2x dorsal VTOL stabilizer. *4x afterburner thrusters. *LAU-1810/SGM-151 - Shoulder-mounted, self-guided high explosive missiles. *M149 Magellan RCL - Armor-mounted recoilless rifle that can fire a variety of 105mm shells. *30 kiloton lead-tampered nuclear fission self-destruct sequence component (in compliance with Cole Protocol and WINTER CONTINGENCY), which would reuse the fusion components of the suit's power system and begins a staggered countdown which could only be activated with a voice command. Category:Daisy-023 Category:Body Armor Category:Parallels Category:Imperial Entanglements